1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a windscreen wiper structure, and particularly relates to a windscreen wiper structure joined to a U-shaped windscreen wiper arm of a vehicle for easy assembling and disassembling.
2. Description of the Related Art
A windscreen wiper is usually disposed in the front or back windscreen of a vehicle for wiping off the rain or dirt that is upon the windscreen thereby avoiding blocking the vision of the driver which may lead to danger.
The windscreen wiper of the prior art normally includes a supporting object, a connecting device, and a windscreen wiper strip. The connecting device is fixed in the middle of the upper surface of the supporting object. The windscreen wiper strip is fixed on the lower surface of the supporting object. The windscreen wiper can be installed on the windscreen wiper arm of a vehicle by using the connecting device for moving the windscreen wiper in tandem with the movements of the windscreen wiper arm. Hence, by using the windscreen wiper strip rain or dirt attached to the windscreen is wiper off.
A windscreen wiper arm formed in U shape is currently available in the current market. The join between the windscreen wiper arm and connecting device is complex. Assembling and disassembling the windscreen wiper arm requires a lot of time and effort and is inconvenient for users.
Furthermore, the aforementioned windscreen wiper strip normally uses a number of plastic buckles to fix to the supporting object (a flexible steel plate sheet). When the plastic buckles are used in cold regions of the world, cracks may easily occur. Therefore, the join between the windscreen wiper strip and the supporting object may slip and fall off. Thus, the windscreen wiper cannot be fixed firmly on to the supporting object.